ultimate_dragon_story_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Aoi Briefs
'' '''Aoi Brief, also known as Aoi, is is the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma, making her a Saiyan and Earthling hybrid, like her husband Frank. She is known as the hero of West City along with her family. Overview History P're-Frank 10' Aoi origin is like that except different. In an alternate story of the Ben 10/DbZ Universe, Planet Vegeta begins collapsing in on itself, with severe earthquakes breaking the planet down to its core after it is drilled into for energy. Prince Vegeta and his mate, Lara, prepare a spacecraft, called an incubator pod, able to act as an artificial womb for Lara's child. Her egg already inside the pod, Vegeta is about to use his fingerprint complete the child's genetic code, when his finger is shot with a energy handgun by Frieza , who criticizes Vegeta for not allying with him and that they could have ruled the Universe. Vegeta reminds Frieza that he was the one who drilled to the core for energy he wanted for his army. Vegeta then places his own fingerprint and genetic code into the pod, ensuring that his and Lara's child will be the planet's legacy, before the pod launches and Before Vegeta submitted his genetic code to the Incubator Pod he prepared with Lara's egg. Zeta the warrior emperor place his daughter egg with it fusing the two eggs together and Planet Vegeta explodes, Vegeta was in slaved. The pod receded into a space ship and was launched just before the planet imploded. A Girl was about to conceived to a female who touches the pod when it reaches its destination as the ship flew through space. After some time, the ship landed on planet Earth in the middle of the West desert. Throughout the pods travel, the child develops inside of it, and by the time it reaches the Milky Way Galaxy and eventually, Earth, finishes its development and becomes a newborn baby. The military, along with Dr Briefs, arrives on the desert crash site only to find it empty, with a small capsule filled with ambiotic fluid. Dr briefs orders that the ship be taken to Capsule Corp Labs and that it be kept secret from the public. As the military search the area, A young women run off in secret with the pod from the crash. The infant was conceived and raised by Bulma Briefs. She named her Aoi. Bulma believed God brought Aoi to her for a reason that would be revealed in time. Growing up, she observed the ugliness of mankind. As a child, she had to learn how to control her super powers on his own and never viewed herself as a human but as something other. She was plagued by a recurring dream about her incubator pod leaving Vegeta just before the planet's destruction. Also battles between Gods, which included her First Birth Mother Adeline the Master Anodite '' ''Universe F10' She and her friends end up with the time patrol When ultimo destoryed their dimension. she with future version of her family. Appearance While she is Vegeta's daughter, Aoi bears almost no physical resemblance to him and looks almost completely like her mother except their hair. As a child, Aoi wears a Black and white dress and her hair is tied back in a knot. At the start of Hero Journey '' Aoi is 13 (14 at the end) and her outward appearance is reminiscent of a teenager: she wears blue sailor suit top, blue finger-less gloves, a blue mini skirt with a yellow belt buckle, and blue thigh-high boots. She also wears a black hairpiece and gold earrings. Her outward appearance in ''hero journey ''makes her seem older. '''Personality' She is close friends with children of the Z Fighters: Frank (the son of Goku and Chi-Chi) and David (the Son of Richter and Mary thorn). Aoi is the most assertive of her femininity, especially in comparison to bra who by Dragon Ball GT has grown into somewhat of a BITCH. Aoi's appearance in Frank 10 appears as a more youthful retooling of a common look of her mother's (most memorably during the adventure on Namek, as well as the Androids Saga), while her personality is geared closer towards that of her birth mother. Aoi is usually cheerful and eager to please. Although Aoi often appears by her mother's side, she is very fond of her father. Her father does not appear to make a point of encouraging her to train as he does with her little brother, Trunks, but the two are quite close. In fact, besides Bulla, Aoi may be the only person Vegeta demonstrates not hesitating to answering to, often bending to her wishes such as insisting he shave off his mustache or taking her to go shopping. Powers And Abilities She is the daughter of Zeta the warrior emperor and Adeline the first master anodite. She has same power as the master anodite The four Jens masked the energy of the anodite/saiyan hybrid because their energies are the same wave length, so no bad guys know about her. Equipment Aoi is equipped with a Link Omnitrix, enable her to metamorph into any 10 Starter Aliens. Alien '''Forms * Diamondhead * Fembot * Firefly * Four Arms * Grey Matter * Mermaid * Needle Mouse * Stinkfly * Swampfire * Titanosaurus * Upgrade * Wildcat * XLR8 '''Trivia * Aoi doesn’t fight yet on Gwen 10 the series.